


Overdue

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [48]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Baby, Children, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Kids, Parents, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a suggestion of how Natasha can kick start her labor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob & Oliver.
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 8, Elijah, Henry & Jacob are 4, Oliver is 1 month old and Natasha is 43 weeks pregnant (3 weeks overdue)**

Thor, Jane, Darcy, Bruce and Steve had taken Evie, Elijah and Henry away for the weekend to give Natasha and Clint some peace and quiet. Natasha was now three weeks overdue; she was incredibly uncomfortable and hadn’t slept properly for weeks, she was completely fed up and felt absolutely enormous, no matter how much Clint assured her she wasn’t _that_ big.

They’d had breakfast on the communal floor with Pepper and Tony, the others had gotten up and started tidying away, Natasha stayed sat on the couch; mostly because she struggled to get up without Clint’s assistant and didn’t want to ask him for help in front of Tony

“What’s with all the pineapple Widow?” Tony asked, opening the fridge

“It’s supposed to help start labour” Clint explained, clearing up their breakfast things

“It works too, well, it did for me” Pepper added, warming up Oliver’s bottle 

“Well I hope so; I can’t stand being pregnant any longer! The doctors said if i'm not in labour by the end of the week I have to have a casarean. Everything they've tried so far has failed"

“He’ll come when he’s ready Nat” Clint told her, earning himself a scowl from his wife

“He? I thought you didn’t know what you were having” Pepper asked, taking her son from Tony

“We don’t, Clint’s convinced it’s a boy, which makes me positive it’s a girl; Clint’s always wrong” now it was Clint’s turn to glower at his wife

“Come on, it’s obviously a boy; he’s stubborn and lazy. That’s why you’re overdue” Clint said matter of factly

“You know what else helps kick start labour?” Tony asked, sitting down opposite Natasha

“What?” Natasha asked, not sure Tony would actually offer any useful advice

“Sex”

Clint seemed suddenly interested in the conversation and stood up from where he was helping Jacob build a tower with his blocks

“Don’t get your hopes up Barton!” 

“But Nat, if it has a chance of working-“

“You try and touch me; I break your wrist” she warned Clint sternly

“Hey, I didn’t say you had to have sex with _each other_ ” Tony added, winking at her.  
He watched her carefully, ready to duck under whatever she might throw at him. She didn’t move, in fact if it hadn’t been for the faint hint of a smirk on her face he’d think she hadn’t heard him. Then one of Jacob’s blocks hit him squarely in the side of the head.

“No throwing Uncle Clint!” Jacob said, shaking his finger at him

“You tell him Jacob!” Tony added, laughing at his sons expression, “but in all seriousness Widow; it works”

“You know from experience?” Clint asked

“No, the pineapple worked before we had chance to test it out” Tony said, sounding slightly mournful 

“Come on Tasha, it might be the last chance we get for a while!”

Natasha glared at him once more, and he finally dropped the subject

***

That evening Clint and Natasha watched a film together, enjoying their weekend off without the kids

“It’s weird, it’s so quite” Clint thought out loud

“It won’t be for much longer” Natasha answered, unconsciously rubbing at her stomach

“You sure you don’t want to give Tony’s method a shot? There’s no chance of interruptions for once” 

“Clint, I just don’t feel...”

He immediately sensed the tone behind her words; she was upset and frustrated

“Tasha, what’s up?”

“I just don’t feel like me... I’m huge”

“You mean you don’t feel sexy?” Clint asked, reading between the lines

She nodded, absent-mindedly picking at a loose thread on her jumper

“Tasha” he said gently, shifting down the couch so he was nearer her “I always find you sexy” 

He shifted her position so she was underneath him and straddled her hip, leaning down he kissed her intensely; showing her much he wanted her. He felt her respond; reaching up to return the kiss. Clint smiled; glad he’d finally managed to break through her bad mood.

“Tasha-“

“Shut up Clint” Natasha stopped him talking by pulling his top over his head.  
He grinned to himself, returning to kiss her passionately and unbottoning her shirt

Natasha suddenly went rigid, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she grabbed her stomach

“Already?” Clint asked

Natasha exhaled sharply and nodded; “What was that you said about not being interrupted?”

“Obviously takes after their brothers and sister” Clint said, climbing from the couch and pulling his clothes back on. “Well, Tony will be happy to hear his idea worked... Even if we didn't get to finish”


End file.
